


How little it takes (And the difference it makes)

by GoschateWabn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya is a little shit, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, Humor, Shinigami Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoschateWabn/pseuds/GoschateWabn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginrei, head of the Kuchiki clan, is frantic. His heir is entirely too wilful and showing no signs of mellowing out. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Pity he just won't listen to what Byakuya's trying to tell him, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Differing opinions

How little it takes (And the difference it makes)

 

 

“No! I won’t do it!”

 

The outburst caused a servant girl to flinch as she walked by the door of Kuchiki Ginrei’s office. She quickly hurried along to tend to something near the doors that led from the office to the garden. They were always open this time of the year.

 

“But it’s completely ridiculous! He just won’t listen to anything I say!”

 

“Control yourself Byakuya. The reason he does not listen to you is that he is your teacher. He is to tell you what to do, and not the other way around.”

 

“But he’s doing it wrong! He positions his left hand far too low. The Kido has more power when I raise my hand and… ”

 

“Cease immediately! Ito has been a teacher for four centuries. Before that, he has been a seated officer in squad six for even longer. No matter what shortcuts you think you have discovered, if Ito tells you they are nonsense, they _are_ nonsense.”

 

“But Grandfather…”

 

“You will spend the rest of the afternoon meditating on the superiority of the teacher over the student. You are dismissed.”

 

“Yes, Grandfather.”

 

The crowd of servants that had gathered in front quickly dispersed before the door slammed open and a fuming youth stomped off. Captain Kuchiki Ginrei’s grandson, Byakuya had grown into a very headstrong boy over the past decades. He was now the terror of the household and a source of amusement to anyone not caught in his current path of destruction.

 

After watching his young heir storm out in a huff, Ginrei rubbed his temples and resisted the urge to sigh. The boy had always been… lively, and after Soujun passed away it had only gotten worse. He lacked self-discipline and especially self-control. Both traits were vital for the heir of one of the four great noble families. Apart from this he was the perfect candidate: powerful, intelligent, diligent, independent and, most of all, honourable. Byakuya was all and more Ginrei could have hoped for in a grandchild. But it was not enough for his heir.

 

A soft knock interrupted the Kuchiki patriarch’s thoughts.

 

“You may enter.”

 

Two elderly men and a woman entered the office. Ginrei eyed them wearily. All three were members of the Kuchiki council of elders. They were likely here to complain about the boy again. They had demanded on several occasions that he should be stricter with him. That he should subject him to a more rigid schedule. Although, Ginrei mused, they did not seem to see just how strict Byakuya’s schedule already was. Neither Ginrei himself nor his son Soujun had had to adhere to quite so challenging routines. It just did not seem to work. It just did not seem to work. On the contrary, while he grew in leaps and bounds, the young man seemed to become more difficult with each addition to his duties.

 

“Ginrei, we are here to address the latest… altercation between yourself and young Byakuya.”, the only woman, Kuchiki Natsu began.

 

“Before you even begin, there is no point in being strict with him. I have found it to be counterproductive.” The head of the Kuchiki family tried to squash any pending argument early on.

 

“But it is necessary to mould him into an acceptable heir. The Shihouin princess has already risen to the position of head of the covert ops and captain of the second division. The Shiba clan has two very promising in addition to a captain in his prime. After the loss of Soujun, we have to regain a secure line of succession fast.”

 

The woman defiantly met her lord’s eyes head on. The elder on her right, sensing the dropping mood of the Kuchiki patriarch interceded quickly.

 

“Maybe we should find different methods to train our young heir.” He looked like he was chewing on a lemon. “We have established that he does not respond well to the traditional ones. Why not try something else?”

 

Kuchiki Natsu looked thoughtful. “But what else is there to try? The boy goes through teachers at an alarming rate. Princess Yuroichi seems to be the only one able to keep up with him, but I worry about the effect her… unique personality has on him. She is no ideal role model.”

 

“Perhaps we should look into more… outlandish methods.” The third elder hesitated and hushed his voice. “Maybe even the shinigami academy.”

 

“Preposterous! No Kuchiki has ever entered the shinigami academy! It is for commoners and lesser nobles. We are the elite!”

 

The woman considered for a moment. “But desperate times call for desperate matters. What is your opinion on the matter, lord Ginrei?”

 

The clan head looked at them doubtfully. “I sincerely doubt that an institution can succeed where the finest teachers of the Serentei have failed. We would have to give him over with very little control over his progress.”

 

The male elder who had first spoken grimaced. “The shinigami academy manages to shape up… applicants from the Rukongai. Even 70th district and lower! I am sure the minimal personality adjustment our young prince requires will be no challenge to them.”

 

“Of course, we would have to enter him anonymously. Not only would the talk among the other families, as well as our own, be unacceptable, I fear his status would interfere with the teachers’ treatment of him.”

 

“As it should!” Kuchiki Natsu interrupted with an indignant huff.

 

The first elder nodded his assent and continued. “Naturally. But we have to consider that it would likely cause the teachers to be less strict with him. And that is precisely what we are trying to avoid.”

 

“Enough!” Kuchiki Ginrei eyed his relatives wearily. “There is no need at the moment to interfere with Byakuya’s education so drastically.”

 

As the elders continued to eye him critically, he relented. “I will give this proposal some thought. You are dismissed.”

 

Later in the evening the captain of the sixth division found his grandson still in a meditative position in front to the Koi pond.

 

“I am pleased to see that you have followed my instructions. Now tell me of the conclusion you have reached in your meditation.”

 

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes tracked one of the fish through the water.

 

“In the matter of the superiority of the teacher over the student, I have come to the conclusion, that if an ability is left untrained and untested for a long period of time, it may deteriorate. Small mistakes might become habit. Therefore it is entirely possible that a student, especially if he has more than one instructor, can be more proficient in certain areas than the teacher.”

 

For a moment Kuchiki Ginrei was struck speechless.

 

“That is it! I will have no more of your nonsense! You will be attending the shinigami academy come next semester!”


	2. Misunderstanding

A few days after The Incident, as the family members liked to call it, tongues were still wagging despite their best efforts to keep it quiet. Nothing left the walls, of course, but the maids were still giggling and the servants trying very hard to keep serious.

 

Although he would deny it to his dying breath, Byakuya was still pouting. At least the useless instructor fad left, not being able to contain his indignation over being shamed like this. Byakuya took it as further proof that he had been in the right. A proper Shinigami had ironclad control over his emotions at any time. Or at least this was a point where his teachers were in agreement over. He himself had jet to master this skill, which annoyed him somewhat, but seemed to take no real priority when there were Kido to learn.

 

Byakuya was quite certain that his grandfather had been bluffing about the academy though, so it came as a surprise when he returned from training to find a large parcel in his room.

 

He tried to ignore it at first, but after a drawn out shower, his curiosity won out.

 

The parcel was addressed to Hara Kyo. Byakuya snorted. “Cooperation. Well don’t get your hopes up too soon.” The elders seemed to think they were very clever with their choice of name.

 

He idly shifted through the forms that had partially been filled out beforehand, read through the regulations, snorted incredulously, and made to dig to the bottom where he suspected the books when something caught his eye.

 

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

 

Knock-knock-knock

 

Knock-Knock-KNOCK

 

“Grandfather! Grandfather!”

 

Ginrei bade his heir to enter wearily. “What is it now, Byakuya?”

 

The boy stomped in, scowled indignantly and, much to Ginrei’s horror, slammed the door behind himself.

 

“Grandfather! You won’t believe what they- The Shinigami academy, they just sent some things and-“

 

Byakuya had turned an alarming shade of red, the Kuchiki patriarch noted offhandedly, while the pulsing in his temples reached new levels.

 

It seemed the boy had finally realized that he was indeed not joking. And instead of accepting the rebuke and striving to better himself, his grandson had come to him to complain.

 

“You seriously won’t believe this. They actually sent the wrong uniform! The one I got is…”

 

“Silence! You have been nothing but stubborn and uncooperative these last weeks. I do not care If your uniform scratches or otherwise inconveniences you. You. Will. Wear. It. And you will attend the academy. You will apply yourself and obey your teachers and cease any and all back talking. I will tolerate not a single further complaint. You are dismissed.”

 

“But!”

 

“Out! Now!”

 

The clan head raised his reiatsu and the young Kuchiki heir made a hasty retreat.

 

Said boy was sweating heavily and pressed himself flat against the opposite wall outside the study.

 

After a few moments he swallowed thickly, and still shaking he whispered weakly: “But it’s a girl’s uniform.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but the best place to end it. Someone should really pull his head out of his ass. Ah well, all the more fun for us. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well. Seems like Byakuya comes by his temper honestly. The way he's portrayed in the flashbacks always makes me wonder how his family managed to deal with him.
> 
> In my defence, it seemed like a good idea at the time.


End file.
